You'll regret that in the morning revised
by the-liar-is-among-us
Summary: My first story, re-writen! The dream teams back in buisness, Gene and alex have a date and keats must be caught before he does anything else to destroy fenchurch east
1. Chapter 1

**You'll regret that in the morning: Revised attempt.**

**Up to no good.**

**Quick Authors note: Ok im back, hello Ok so this is a revised attempt at you'll regret that in the morning, my first story. Ok so ive decided to kinda re-write it and attempt to correct spelling/grammar/punctuation that was wrong the first time. Im also going to change parts of the story mainly later on with it, so don't worry anyone who read the original, they will not be the same. And I actually intend to finish this one, for the record Oh and can I also say that I have a beta reader lined up but I got really impatient and decided to post it without having it checked, which was probably a mistake, so I apologize for any errors, let me know and I'll amend them. Ok R&R, Love Lizzie xx**

**Plot:**

**Ok so this story is set just at the end of series 3 episode 5. Alex ventures unaccompanied into Keats's office and finds files on herself, the team including Sam and Annie, But most importantly she finds Jim Keats diary which helps her to discover the shocking truth about this world and everything around her. It appears that everything is not as it seems.**

"Right now bugger of back to Manchester" Says Gene, good naturedly to DCI Litton.

Just then none other than Jim Keats strolls through the double doors of CID with two uniformed officers, and holding a piece of paper, looking very much like the cat that got the cream.

"DCI Litton" Begins Keats in a smug voice "You're under arrest. You will be escorted back to Manchester where you will face a disciplinary trial. And possibly criminal charges."

"Um yes excuse me" Says Gene looking positively livid. "What the hell for?"

"For failing to prevent criminal activities done by an officer under DCI Litton's command." States a smug Keats

"He's got 25 years' service. I mean, don't get me wrong he's a prat. But an innocent prat" He replies

"Well, you better hope the judge agrees with you." Says Keats in a voice which suggests he will do everything within his power to prevent that from happening. "Personally, I wouldn't be so sure"

With that, Litton is escorted out of CID and back to Manchester, looking more like a criminal than the police officer he is.

Gene is clearly livid. After glaring at Keats he storms into his office and pours himself a large whiskey.

Alex also looks at Keats with hatred obvious in her eyes.

"Do we need to talk?" Asks Keats in a patronising voice that most people reserve for children.

Alex gazes at Gene through his glass office window and makes a decision. Whatever happened to Sam and Annie will be discovered when the time is right, but certainly not through betraying Gene. Yes, Keats may be able to help her find out what happened but at the cost of driving the wedge further between Gene and herself.

"No! No we bloody well do not need to talk!" Replies Alex, her words causing Keats to take a step away from her. "I know your game. Don't think I don't know what you purposefully got Litton arrested because you knew it would get at Gene. Now you're trying to drive a wedge between us. Well "sir" you need to know that I don't bloody care what happened to Sam because I know Gene didn't kill him. By all means find out for yourself but don't involve me in your little game any further. You were sent here because your superiors think that Gene shot me purposefully. Well news flash Keats HE DIDDN'T!" So you can write your bloody report and get back to pen pushing OK?" Says a fuming Alex.

Before Jim has a chance to reply, Gene comes out of his office and heads towards where Keats and Alex are standing. He looks positively astonished at what Alex had just said. The exact thing that everyone had been thinking since he arrived Alex had finally voiced. Very loudly. He had thought that Alex was on Keats side, more or less out to get Gene. But it was now more apparent than ever that she is firmly where she belongs.

"Well Jimbo. You heard the lady. Now I suggest that you finish that apparently never ending report of yours and get out of my station. Capish?"

Keats looked positively defeated as he moves to head for his office, after shooting a death glare at Gene and Alex.

"How could I fail?" Jim asks himself aloud. "I was so sure I had her completely believing all that crap about Tyler. She must really trust Hunt to give up on her investigation for him. How terribly inconvenient. Why didn't I factor this into my plan? But… Maybe that's what I have to do. Use all that love and trust she feels for him against them both. But how?" Suddenly it comes to him. He grabs a pen, reaches into his pocket and pulls out a leather bound book. Quickly, he scribbles something inside it, puts the lock on it and places it carefully inside his desk.

He means to lock the book, he honestly does, but in that typical "hey I think im a genius but I often do the stupidest things" way he forgets and briskly walks away back to D&C, his mind to full of ways to destroy both Gene and Alex that he fails to give the book another thought.

Shaz meanwhile had been outside Keats office the whole time. She had been meaning to hand some files to him but when she heard him begin talking she had figured the best thing to do would be to hide behind the door.

Alex really is right. She would make a better detective then both Ray and Chris put together.

**Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**You'll regret that in the morning: Part 2 revised.**

**Dream teams back in business.**

**Authors note: Hey. It's me again. Hope you enjoyed the re-written version of my last chapter; hopefully I've taken any original criticism on board and hopefully improved the story? Views? So yeah Im not exactly sure if im aloud to ask for reviews since technically this part of the story has already been written once, but oh well. Reviews would be great please? Xx**

**Oh yeah disclaimer: I don't own ashes to ashes, but if anyone is thinking of giving them away I'll gladly take them off your hands?**

Shaz's mouth hung open in shock. "So" She thought "DCI Keats is attempting use Ma'am to get at Gene, consequently ruining their connection. But Alex stood up to him; good for her he sure deserved to be put back in his place. So now he's going to work out another scheme to separate them and ruin the relationship they just got back. But he said something about love. They're not in love they're just friends, innless…" Suddenly the obvious dawned on Shaz as she re-played Keats words in her head. "Use all the love and trust she feels for him" That's what he said. His exact words. Actually come to think of it he could be right. All those looks that passed between them. Gene's face when Alex almost died in that meat freezer. The vault. The way they worked together in operation rose. Alex's face when Jackie Queen claimed to be pregnant with Gene's baby. The look on Gene's face when he shot her and the change in his behaviour when he got her back.

Shaz knows that by no means can she be sure but it certainly seems like they are finally starting to recognize what she had been aware of for nearly 3 years… then good. They certainly deserve to be happy and she's pretty sure that they can grant each other that. But before happily ever after can be declared, something has to be done about Keats…

Meanwhile:

Gene sits in his office, feet resting on his desk, and a half full whiskey glass gripped in-between his fingers. Those impossibly long fingers… Anyhow for the first time since Keats's arrival Alex joins him in his office, sitting on his desk with her arm draped over the practically useless 80's computer, also with a glass of whiskey held delicately in her hand. Gene's struggling to keep a look of genuine surprise from crossing his face as her re-lives how Alex yelled at Keats. A faint smile passes his lips as he remembers.

Alex notices this and can't help but comment. "What are you smiling at Gene?" Dam she noticed. "Oh nothing much Bolls. Just happy to have you back."

"Aw Gene you've had me back for months now" Says Alex

"Yeah but you we're on Keats's side" Says Gene, trying and failing to not sound jealous.

"You're jealous." Says Alex while she pouts at Gene.

"No im not. Just glad to have you back with the A team bolly." He answers, letting another smile pass his lips.

"Yeah course. Anyway, we are going to have to do something about Keats. I seriously dought that he's going to give in this easily. We're going to have to do something before he does something worse.

Before Gene can answer Shaz dashes into the office. Unusually for her, she doesn't knock...

"Feel free to just wonder into my office whenever you feel like it WPC Granger." States Gene in a sarcastic voice.

"Um sorry Gov., I'll just go…" Replies Shaz now looking timid once again and makes to walk out of the office door.

"Ignore him Shaz what's up?" Asks Alex, sensing something is not right with the shy WPC who suddenly acted so out of character.

"Um… well… ma'am… yes…. You… see… well..." Stumbles Shaz unsure of where to begin.

"Shaz we don't have all day. Please spit it out!" Yells a certain impatient DCI.

"Gene leave her alone. Shaz go on" Gene gives Shaz hand motion to try and convince her to hurry along. "In your own time" Says Alex, glaring in Gene's direction.

"Thanks ma'am. Well. I know I shouldn't have been listening to sir's conversation, although it wasn't really a conversation, it was more DCI Keats talking to himself but he wrote something in a notebook or maybe it was a diary, but he was thinking of ways to… Bring you down."

"WPC Granger, I am rapidly losing patience. WHO WANTS TO BRING WHO DOWN?" asks Gene.

Both Alex and Shaz give Gene a strange look. It's so completely obvious. After about a minuet of thinking and despairing looks from both Alex and Shaz he finally gets it. "Keats wants to bring me and bolls down?"

Shaz is tempted to bring her hands together and clap in mock applause because of the length of time it took her superior to grasp the obvious. Forchanatly, at the last minute, she remembers her place and restrains herself.

"Yes Gov. DCI Keats is plotting ways to ruin Ma'am and yourself." She adds.

"What else did he say Shaz?" Asks Alex, now utterly engaged in the WPC'S tale.

Pleased that at least Alex is taking her seriously, Shaz continues. "Well… he… uh… said something about thinking you believed all that crap about Tyler."

Alex turns white at that remark. So Keats had been stringing her along. Feeding her the information she wanted to hear and at the same time succeeding in diminishing Alex's faith in Gene. How could she fail to trust Gene? Her rock. Her constant. She turns to Gene and hands him an apologetic smile, to which her responds to with a nod.

"He" continues Shaz "also said something about how the best thing to do would be to use your um…" What could she say? Love hardly seemed appropriate. How would Gene and Alex feel thinking that the whole station is under the impression that they're in love. Well admittedly pretty much everyone does thing that, but that's irrelevant. How about… perfect. "Friendship… um to his advantage. After that he wrote something down in a book, I think he locked it too. The he just strolled out of his office, presumably to D&C."

After hearing this information, Gene's leader instincts kick in.

"Ok Shaz go check Keats's office and double check if he's still there. If not just lock the door then report back to us. Here take these files, and if he is there just say Alex asked you to give them to him. Whatever you do, do not get caught snooping ok?"

"Yes Gov." With that, Shaz takes the files Gene offers to her, through CID and passes through the double doors until she can no longer be seen.

"So you were right bolly" Keats isn't going to give up. Glad you finally believe that I didn't kill Tyler. I could never do something like that. Sam was my best mate." He says in a slightly smaller and more vulnerable voice.

"Gene, I never thought you killed Sam, I just wanted to know what happened. Sam was a good friend of mine. Im sorry I didn't realise that Keats had no real interest in helping me discover what happened, but was just looking for a way to get closer to me. Hence the whole yelling at Keats in the middle of CID thing. And Gene. Im sorry for not just leaving it alone. I should have known you had a valid reason to want to keep what happened hidden away." She says in a small meek voice

"Oh bolls come here" Says Gene, attempting to hug her but realising a computer is a real obstacle.

They laugh, and then smile at each other until Gene suddenly says

"You Know Alex, I still owe you Dover Sole."


	3. Chapter 3

**You'll regret that in the morning: Part 3 revised.**

**Mates, dates and catching Keats.**

**Hey, um… running out of openers here… So… read and review thank you **

**(Alex flashback's to 1981)**

Alex and Gene are in the CID coffee area, conversing awkwardly until Gene says in a somewhat nervous voice:

"Here's a thought and um… it is only a thought. Tonight, somewhere posh… Strathmore's? You know… just me and you… my shout. But if you don't want to then um… forget it."

Alex considers this for a moment then says "Um… I prefer Dover Sole."

"You want Sole, I can give you sole" Answers Gene

"Um ok." Replies Alex

"Right… ok… fab" Adds Gene

Alex sits down, showing that conversation is indefinitely over. Gene then leaves the room, but moments later pokes her head around the corner and says:

"Wear something slutty"

Then Gene once again, leaves the room, leaving a shocked Alex to ponder the conversation that had just taken place.

However, that date never actually happened, because Unforchanatly, Alex gets Gene suspended, and the atmosphere for a date is well and truly gone. But later, Gene and Alex do have a date of sorts:

It takes place in everyone's faverout local, Luigi's. It's kinda a date but it doesn't exactly go to plan because:

Alex is under the impression that by saving her parents from their destined death in 1981, she will somehow be able to get back to 2008 and her daughter.

So she declines Gene's offer of watching a movie and everything that would *cough* go with it.

**(Back to 1983) -Shaz and Alex are talking in CID'S coffee area-**

"Shaz. Why do you think that Gene's suddenly re-established our friendship? I could have sworn everything was over between us after Keats stormed into our lives" Says Alex

"Ma'am, I don't think it's really my place to say" Replies a nervous Shaz.

"Oh nonsense Shaz, your my best friend in this world"

"Well, if you really want my opinion, and please don't get offended, but I honestly think that DCI Hunt has feelings for you and just doesn't want to lose you." Answers an ever wise Shaz.

"Well that would explain why he asked me to dinner tonight… oh gosh Shaz, Ive said too much, PLEASE don't tell Ray and Chris, I will never hear the end of this"

"Oh don't worry ma'am, your secrets safe with me. But you and the Gov. that's brill!"

"Yeah but Shaz, we don't exactly have the greatest track record…"

"But ma'am, you've been in love for nearly three years" Blurts out Shaz.

Alex notices Shaz's face when she said her last piece.

"Oh god Shaz, Keats didn't say friend did he? He said… Oh Shaz why didn't you tell me?"

"I meant to, in the gov's office, but I didn't want to ruin things between you too. But now you're going on a date with him, so I guess there's nothing to ruin."

"Not a date Shaz! But that reminds me, what did you find out in Keats's office?"

"Well…"

**(Back to Shaz snooping in Keats's office)**

Shaz ventures into the office, and finds five reports entitled: "Hunt", "Drake", "Carling", "Skelton", and "Granger".

Ok. So Reports don't prove much. He's doing a report on CID as a whole; he would have reports on its officers

However, upon opening the report titled "Hunt" Shaz finds something that can by no stretch be called a D&C report…

Unforchanatly, at that moment, Keats decides to return to his office

"WPC Granger, anything I can help you with" He asks.

"Uh DCI Keats… Yes… I uh… I have to discuss… paper work with you. Yes! Paperwork… I seem to have um misplaced some, and I was uh wondering if you had seen it? You know what… Forget it, Im pretty sure DI Drake knows where it is, Bye sir!" She stammers, then practically races out of the room.

Ok so Im pretty sure that Keats didn't buy one word of that frankly crap excuse. Therefore, he probably now knows that I suspect something. Especially since he caught me in his office reading a private file on DCI Hunt.

I then to the coffee area of CID, not to make coffee as the name suggests, but to collect my thoughts.

**(Back to Shaz's conversation with Alex)**

"Ah I see" Says Alex "So, what was in the file?"

"Well ma'am, Im not entirely sure, because I only had a couple of seconds to glance at it."

"Anything you can remember Shaz, anything at all." Presses Alex

"Well, I opened a file with DCI Hunt's name on it, and I only glanced at it, but it said something about DCI Hunt obviously, but it almost seemed like Keats was plotting against him and well I can defiantly say that whatever was in that file was anything but a discipline and complaints report" Finishes Shaz.

"Interesting. Very interesting. We defiantly need access to those files. Oh! Did you happen to see his dairy? Im told he usually keeps it in his desk?" Asks Alex

"He does Ma'am" Replies Shaz "I didn't see it in the office itself, but I happen to know that he didn't have chance to lock it before he left. He must have thought it would be safe in his locked office, but he hasn't locked his office.

"Bolly!" Calls Hunt as he storms into the CID coffee area.

"Ah Alex Break through on the case. Seems he confessed to the murder and rape of Susanne Jason… Oh hi Shaz, making coffee, great. Milk three sugars."

"Yeah Gov. the coffee can wait. Shaz's made a break though about Keats." Says Alex.

After over a minuet passes without anyone saying a word, Gene becomes impatient and says:

"Yes Shaz well done! You have me on tender hooks. What did you find in Jimmy's office?"

Unwilling to make her superior madder, Shaz promptly replies:

"Files Gov. Files on all of us in CID. Oh and DCI Keats diary. Unlocked in what I presume is still an unlocked office. Not that im suggesting that we break in or anything" She blabbers.

"Brilliant idea. We'll break in tomorrow. Now you can go Shaz, I need to speak to Bolly alone now." Says Gene ushering Shaz towards the exit.

"But Gov. I really don't think that…" She stammers.

"Yeah well you're paid to make coffee not to think. Now go. Sho, Shaz, go help type up the Jason's case."

Shaz then somewhat disheartened, leaves the room.

"Gov.! That was harsh!" Cries out Alex

Yeah well she knows that I don't mean anything by it. But bolls, what do we do about the files? I mean can we seriously steal them?" He asks.

"Well, I don't see why not. I've been thinking. Keats caught Shaz in his office; I think it's pretty obvious that he knows we're on to him. And who's he going to tell even if he realises we've stolen the files? For all he knows we could have read them. No, he's got too much to lose. But we'll have to take them soon, as he has every reason to move them, and soon." Says Alex.

She then coughs, clears her throat and says:

"Um Gene, Its 6 o'clock, can we discuss this tomorrow? I should probably get ready…" She stammers.

"Oh, yes sure, go ahead bolly."

Alex nods, then turns and walks, mentally preying that Shaz will not divulge any information about gene and hers well… date. She will literally never hear the end of it.

10 minutes later, she finds herself in her small yet conveniently placed flat.

She reaches her door, pulls out a key and opens it.

Immediately, she dashes towards that 80's wardrobe, which she originally considered so horrific.

When the doors open, she finds all the clothes of her 1980's existence.

That red hooker dress she arrived in, all those of the shoulder jumpers in various colours, the skin tight jeans, her faverout leather jacket, all those practically knee high, high heeled boots, and the gold dress she wore to Viv's birthday in 1982.

Finally the dress she'd been looking for.

Purple in coulor, reasonably high necked but off both shoulders. Tight fitting and finishing about 3 ½ inches above her knee.

After showering and wrapping herself in a dressing gown, she adds make up. Subtle, not too much but enough to be noticed.

After taking her hair down and fluffing it up, she slips on underwear and stockings, then the dress, and slips her feet into her shoes. 4 inch heels, thin heals, purple in colour.

She now has 10 minutes in which to wait for Gene.

Letting her nerves slightly kick in, she pours herself a glass of red wine (not that she's an alcoholic or anything) and sits back to wait for his arrival.

**So should I continue? (Again)**


End file.
